Big Time Braces
by AlvinandBrittanyFan
Summary: Never in his life did James think that he would have to have braces. He always had perfect teeth that were never crooked; until now. How will he handle having braces?
1. Braces

**Big Time Braces**

James winced as the orthodontist did one last tighten to make sure his braces were on good. Never in his life did James think that he would have to have braces. He always had perfect teeth that were never crooked; until now. I guess that's what happens when you open stuff up with your teeth.

"All done James." the orthodontist said. He took a mirror and handed it to James. James looked at his new braces and sighed.

"My mouth hurts."

"It's going to for a couple of days. Just try to eat soft foods for two days. After they're up, your mouth should be fine. One thing though, you have to make sure to avoid gummy and chewy stuff. Bye."

"Ok. Wait, how long am I gonna have to wear them?"

"About 3 years."

"Thanks." James replied and then left to meet up with his friends in the waiting room.

"Well, let's see them." Kendall insisted. James smiled a little bit, just enough for his friends to see.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Carlos. They all headed for the BTR mobile and then home.

"So James, what was it like getting them put on?" asked Kendall.

"Painful."

"I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning. How long do you have to have them for?"

"3 years! This…" He did his finger thing. "Just became less pretty. I mean, I'm supposed to be the pretty one, not a metal mouth!"

"James, calm down. You have your braces for 3 years because you kept opening stuff up with your teeth and now, you have to deal with them." replied Logan. James sighed.

When they got to the Palm Woods and went up to 2J, James said "I'm going to my room and taking a nap." As he said that, he went to his and Carlos' room, laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Mrs. Knight was making dinner of fish sticks, since it was 'Fish Stick Friday', when she said "One of you boys go get James please. Dinner's ready."

"I'll get him." said Logan. He went to James' room and found James sleeping. He had to wake him up. "James, get up man, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Why? It's Fish Stick Friday. You love fish sticks."

"My mouth hurts."

"Even if your mouth hurts, you have to eat something. Just, chew carefully, or Mrs. Knight can whip up some of the macaroni & cheese we had last night."

"And miss fish sticks? No way."

Logan chuckled. "Then come on." James followed Logan into the kitchen and sat down. He grabbed a fish stick and bit into one and cupped his mouth.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, my mouth just hurts, that's all."

"Take small bites then. I know when Kendall had his braces, it was hard for him to eat for a couple days because his mouth hurt, but it passed."

"Really? When did he have his braces?"

"He got them when he was thirteen and got them off about two months ago."

"He had them on for 4 years?"

"Yes he did, and let me tell you, he was not happy he had to have them on for so long."

"I bet he wasn't. Did Kendall have to have them the same reason I do?"

"Buddy, I didn't have to have them on because I opened stuff with my teeth at least."

"Kendall, yes you did have to have them for the same reason, now stop it." Kendall shrunk down and Katie chuckled. "Katie, enough, you'll need braces in three years."

"What? Why?"

"Because your teeth are coming in crooked." Katie sighed in defeat.

"Sorry baby sister." They all continued eating until the fish sticks were gone. Mrs. Knight picked up the empty plate, put it in the sink, and started washing it.

The boys played some video games for a while and then went to their rooms to get into their PJ's and then went to bed. The next morning, James woke up feeling much better. His mouth didn't hurt him anymore, well, at least, not as bad, but it still hurt a little. He was looking forward to getting back to singing tomorrow.

But James was still asking himself "Why can't I go back to being James 'the face' Diamond instead of James Diamond, the metal mouth?"


	2. Recording Session

**Recording Session**

"James, get up buddy, we gotta get to the studio." said Logan.

"I don't wanna go."

"You have to or Gustavo will kill us if we're not there again."

"But…"

"But what? No buts."

"What if I can't sing well with these?"

The guys sighed. Kendall said "James, when I had my braces, I sang fine. You're gonna sing just fine too."

"I'm still not going." He crossed his arms. Logan went into the bathroom and came out a second later with a cold glass of water and poured the water on James. Kendall and Carlos laughed. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Now will you come?"

"Yes." They left him to get dressed. Not even a minute passed when James came out. "Happy? I'm dressed."

"Yes, let's go!" They pulled James out the door.

They were soon walking the halls of Rocque Records and James asked "I don't know guys, what if Gustavo laughs at my braces?"

"Don't worry buddy, he won't and if he does, we're by your side, plus he'll have Kelly to deal with too if he does." Carlos assured him.

"Thanks guys."

They went into the studio where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting. "DOGS, WHERE WERE YOU FRIDAY? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Kendall said "We called you yesterday and said that we weren't gonna be here."

"I don't remember any…" He checked his phone and there was a call on it from Friday. "Oh. It's my bad…sorry. Anyway, we need to record the song, _No Idea_, so let's get in the booth and start recording. Gustavo sat at the sound board and started recording them. When it was James' turn to sing, Gustavo noticed something. "Stop and cut! James, what is that on your teeth?"

"These are my new braces. I got them on Friday, so that's why we were out. But don't worry, Kendall assured me that I'll still sing fine."

"Well, great, let's continue."

After a long day of recording, the guys went up to 2J, where they collapsed on the couch. James said "I am so tired, I can't move. Why'd Gustavo have to work us extra hard today?"

"I'm guessing because we weren't there Friday." Logan replied.

"Well, I guess that's the price we all have to pay for me getting braces on. Let's just all go to bed; we'll feel better in the morning…and less sore."

Kendall and Logan went to their room while James and Carlos went into theirs. "Logan, I cannot believe that James isn't freaking out about having braces anymore."

"Well, it's been a week now and he's probably gotten used to them."

"Yeah, I bet he'll get so used to them, that he won't even know they're there, but once a year passes, he'll want them off, like I did."

"No doubt about that." Logan got into his bed. "Goodnight Kendall."

"Goodnight buddy." And with that, they drifted off to sleep and dreamland.


	3. Nightmares, Acceptance, and Getting Sick

**Nightmares, Acceptance, and Getting Sick**

That night, James was thrashing around in bed, having a nightmare.

_The boys were in the recording booth singing their song, no idea. When it came James' turn to sing, he accidentally messed up. "CUT! JAMES, WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WERE OFF KEY!"_

"_I'M SORRY GUSTAVO. I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THESE BRACES."_

"_I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE BRACES OR NOT! YOU STILL HAVE TO SING!"_

"_Gustavo, don't you think you're being too hard on him?" asked Kelly._

"_NO, NO I DO NOT! HE NEEDS TO SING AND I'M GONNA MAKE HIM SING ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" GUSTAVO CAME STORMING UP TO JAMES IN THE STUDIO. "THIS SHOULD MAKE YOU SING!" HE PULLED OUT SOME PLYERS, GOT A GOOD GRIP ON JAMES' BRACES AND RIPPED OFF HIS MOUTH, CAUSING HIM TO YELL IN PAIN. _

"_AHHHH!" He gripped his mouth._

"_THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU TO SING BETTER! HA! HA! HA!" He tossed James' braces in the garbage. _

"_NO! MY BRACES! I NEED THOSE TO HAVE PERFECT TEETH AFTERWARD!" Gustavo continued laughing and James started crying. _

"_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! GUYS! DO SOMETHING!"_

_Carlos replied "You're the one who didn't want braces."_

"_YEAH WELL, I CHANGED MY MIND! I WANT A PERFECT SMILE AGAIN!" He started crying again._

"No! No! No! No! Ahhh!" Carlos fell out of his bed because of James' screaming. Kendall and Logan came running in. The first thing he saw was James squirming on his bed.

"James!" He ran over to him.

"What happened? We heard screaming." asked Kendall when he and Logan ran in. Carlos pointed to James. Kendall ran over to him and tried shaking him awake. "James, come on buddy, wake up. You're ok."

James was still in his nightmare. _"NO GUSTAVO! NO! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO BETTER!"_

"Snap out of it, James!" yelled Carlos. James finally calmed done enough and woke up. Kendall knelt done and hugged him. "Hey James. It's ok, buddy. It's ok, you're alright." He noticed when he was hugging James that he was a little warm. "Ohh, buddy, you're warm. You feel ok?"

"No." he said between tears. Kendall helped put James in his bed and laid him down.

"Do you want me to get my mom?" James nodded. "Ok, I will." Kendall ran out and came back a minute later with his mom. "What's wrong Kendall?"

"James had a nightmare and now he feels sick." he said

She sat on James' bed and stroked her hand over his cheek and hair. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I-I…" He couldn't find his words or even focus at the matter.

Logan sighed and said "We think he's got a fever. Kendall said he's warm."

"Well…" She gave each of the boys their own thermometer to keep in their nightstand and pulled James' out of his nightstand. She stuck it in his mouth. He didn't even protest; he just felt awful. She took it out after it beeped one minute later. "102.0. I'll be right back."

Kendall said "Dude, you're sick right now because you got yourself worked up over nothing. Have braces is no big deal. I had them, Logan had them, Carlos had them, Katie's getting them soon…"

"You don't..." He held his head. "…You don't understand. It's different. It may have not been a big deal for you guys, but to me…it is. I'm used to being handsome. Now I'm not. The braces took that away from me."

Logan said "No, they didn't take the being handsome away from you. You took it away yourself."

Carlos said "Logan's right. You did take it away from yourself You kept opening things with your teeth and that's why you have these now."

"But I…"

"Here we go…" She came back with some pills and water. "…This should make you feel better and sleep for the rest of the night." James took the pills and chugged down the water to wash them down. He cringed after taking them.

"Eww, I hate pills."

She chuckled. "Okay, get some rest now. You should be better in the morning." She kissed his head.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight."

She went out, put the pill bottle back in the bathroom, and then went back to bed, but first she yelled. "Night sweetheart!"

"Night mom!" Kendall yawned. "Come on Logan. Let's go back to bed. Goodnight James. Feel better buddy." Logan said, patting his shoulder.

"Night." Kendall and Logan then went back to their room. James stared at Carlos. "You can go back to sleep now, Carlos. I'm fine. I'm getting sleepy anyway. So, goodnight."

"Goodnight James." Carlos then proceeded to his bed, got in, and fell asleep.


	4. Ready to Go, Maybe Not or Yes?

**Ready to Go…Maybe Not or Yes?**

The next day, James woke up feeling much better than last night, so he decided to get up and greet his friends in the living room. The first person he saw when he came out was Mrs. Knight. "Hey Mrs. Knight."

"Hi James. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. That medicine really worked. Where the others?"

"They'll be out in a second…" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos came out of their rooms and they'll collapsed on the couch and groaned.

James asked "What happened to you guys? You look terrible."

Logan replied "You got us sick, that's why!"

"Oopsy…but on the bright side, I feel better."

Kendall gave him a glare and said sarcastically "Well, we're so glad to hear you're better, while we're all sick!" The boys all get grumpy and crotchety when they're sick, especially Kendall.

"I'm sorry I got you guys sick."

Carlos said "That's ok…" He stopped for a second and sneezed. "…You didn't mean it. We forgive you."

Mrs. Knight put blankets on the sick boys. "Thanks mom." She kissed each of their heads.

Logan asked all sniffled "James, will you call Gustavo and tell him we're not gonna be there?"

"Alright…that's the least I can do." He dialed Gustavo's number.

"What?!"

"It's James. The other guys are sick and aren't gonna be in today."

"Fine, alright, but when they are better, double recording sessions! No breaks!" Kelly gave him a look and Gustavo had to give in. "Ok, ok, you get one 30 minute break, that's it."

"Done. See you when we're all better." James hung up.

Kendall asked "All better? I thought you were better. You said you felt much better."

"Yes, much better. I'm still a little stuffy and congested though. Let's watch some TV and take our minds of being sick." They all agreed and he sat next to Logan, Carlos sat next to him, and Kendall snuggled up right next to James. "This is nice. All of us hanging out together."

Logan sat up from leaning on James too and said "Yeah? What's so good about it?" Then he lied right back down.

"Mrs. Knight!" James shouted.

She came out of the laundry room, where she put a load of clothes in. "What is it honey?"

"Can you make all of us some soup?"

"Yes I can." She went to the kitchen, got out four cans of chicken soup, and put it in bowls. After she did that, she put one in the microwave and when one was done, she put the other in. When they were done, she took them out and handed each of the boys their soup. "Careful boys, it's hot."

Logan replied "Thanks Mrs. Knight." She nodded and went back to the laundry.

"I don't get this, guys. How could've you got sick from me? I just had a fever."

Kendall replied "Well, you must've had a cold forming." James shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be so glad when I get these braces off." he said chuckling.

Carlos said "Yeah, then you'll stop getting yourself worked up and sick."

Logan replied "You seem to get yourself worked up about the craziest things."

James defended "Well, that's just me. I can't help it."

"We know." James just playfully punched Logan's arm and the other guys laughed. By the next day, everyone was back to there normal, energic, crazy selfs.


End file.
